I Hope
by LittleLitten
Summary: Ash. Serena. A Team Rocket plan. A Rebirth Festival. A baking rival. A meddling blonde child. Hope, love, and summer heat fill the air. Amourshipping one-shot. Sequel to I Wish.


The afternoon sun was high on yet another day leading to the Kalos League, and it was beating down on our favorite foursome. Well, on half of it. Clemont was panting even more than usual. Young, energetic Bonnie groaned. Yet the other two didn't seem to be feeling the heat.

Ash smiled over at Serena. Her whole face lit up. Ever since that day on the hill, there had been a sort of energy between the two that went beyond friendship.

* * *

The same could not be said for another group-a trio.

"It's miserably hot out here today." a purple-haired man complained.

"A Kalos Queen should not be soaking in her own sweat!" a magenta-haired woman whined.

"Am I da only one who's NOT burning up?" their Scratch Cat shot back at them. Being a Pokemon, he was unaffected. "Honestly, you two. Get a grip."

"I can't. My hands are too slippery." James stated. Meowth sighed and looked through his binoculars.

"Take a look at dis! Da twerps are holding hands!" he called to his partners in crime. Instantly, the harsh sunlight was forgotten.

"What? No way!" Jessie exclaimed.

"I thought they were just a bunch of miserable friends!" James added.

After Serena had told Ash that she liked-no, loved-him, and he had replied that he had felt the same way(but he had never realized her feelings-there was some of his classic awkward laughing involved), they had fallen into a strange state between friendship and dating. So it was no surprise that their ridiculously persistent pursuers would catch them eventually.

* * *

There was a rustle in a bush ahead. Ash ran up to it, pulling Serena with him. "I think that's a Pokemon!" he exclaimed. _I hope it's_ _one I haven't seen yet!_ His enthusiasm was contagious; together, the two of them pushed away leaves to see what was hiding there. It was a shaking cylinder. "Weird. I wonder what this is." Ash picked it up and turned it over.

But that action triggered something. A claw shot out of the cylinder and grabbed hold of Pikachu. "DA DA, DA DA!"

"Team Rocket! Not you again!" Ash and Serena shouted together.

"Prepare for trouble, it's too hot for you." Jessie started, popping out of a nearby bush.

"And make it double-you'll need SPF 102!" James followed.

"To protect the world from the sweltering sun,"

"This heat is unbearable for everyone!"

"To denounce the evils of no thermostat!"

"To extend our reach to our sun hats!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Team Rocket burns at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare for a warm, humid fight!"

"Meowth that's right!"

"Wob-ba!" they finished.

"Not cool! Now give back Pikachu and leave us alone!" Ash insisted.

"Pika!" the Pokemon cried. _I hope Pikachu's all right..._

"Why would we do dat when we could give Pikachu to da boss?" Meowth cackled, imagining the promotion and food rewards he would be given if the team finally captured a well-trained Pokemon like Ash's partner.

Ash answered in a different way. "Talonflame, I choose you!"

Serena could tell his plan already. "Braixen! Burn the leaves off that bush witkh Talonflame!"

"I think it's time to take OUR leave!" The trio released their trademark smokescreen and bolted-with Pikachu. Ash ran after them as soon as he had stopped coughing.

* * *

"Wait!" Serena cried out.

Because there was a 20-foot high cliff right in front of Ash. Because he didn't notice the lack of ground ahead. He was falling. And none of her Pokemon were Psychic or Flying types.

She had no other choice. Everything appeared to move in slow motion as she sprinted to the cliff, jumped off at high speed, and grabbed onto him tightly.

The two of them were caught by a Fire-Flying Pokemon, who brought them back to the top as quickly as he could. He was too small to hold them both for long.

"Why did you jump after me? Talonflame was there!" Ash demanded.

"I-I didn't know. And I didn't think. You ran off a cliff, Ash! I had to try to save you. I'm sure you would do the same for me." she told him. She was right. _I know I would do the same thing for her, but still...I hope she never tries something like this for me again! Serena would have taken the impact. I'd have been fine, but she'd be..._

Luckily, Serena was okay, thanks to his Pokemon. "You were amazing, Talonflame. Thank you so much for saving us. Take a nice, long rest." He returned the Pokemon to the Poke Ball.

"Serena." he finally adressed her. "Uh, thank you, too. Thank you. I mean...thank you." It was like his brain was stuck on repeat.

She laughed and shook her head, the afternoon sunlight causing her honey-blonde hair to shine. "It was for you, Ash."

And suddenly, before he knew it, his lips were against hers. It only lasted for a second. But wrapped up in that one second was a wish from the past, a hope for the present, and a dream for the future.

Neither of them knew what to say when they broke apart. Ash giggled uncomfortably like he always did when he was nervous.

"Don't worry about it." she told him with a smile, her cheeks still pink.

There was no time to waste. Ash grabbed Serena's hand. "Team Rocket still has Pikachu!" he reminded her.

She gasped. "Right! We should find Clemont and Bonnie. Clemont probably has a helpful invention and Dedenne can communicate with Pikachu!"

* * *

Together, they raced back to the bush, where Bonnie, Squishy, and Luxray were resting in the shade of a tree. "Clemont went to find you! He left Luxray to 'protect me' and took Dedenne so that he'd know to come back when you guys brought Pikachu here." She looked at Ash. "Wait! Where's Pikachu?"

"Team Rocket took him and used their smoke to get away! We need Dedenne and Clemont's inventions to find him!" Serena said, not mentioning anything about the cliff.

The little girl groaned. "Oh, no! Big Brother! Where are you when we need you?"

"Right here, Bonnie." Clemont laughed from behind her, his glasses flashing in the light. "Remember, the future is now, thanks to science! My tracking device was inputted with all your data, so I could see that Pikachu and Ash had separated. So, I came back here, anticipating a situation just like this one."

"Wow! Science is so amazing!" Ash chimed in. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed his honey-blonde friend smiling at his childlike excitement.

"You said 'was inputted'." Bonnie pointed out to her brother. "It exploded, didn't it?" He sighed. Of course it had.

"De ne ne!" Dedenne had jumped off from Clemont's shoulder and to the ground. Eletricity was shooting out from its cheeks.

"I believe Dedenne is recieving electricity from Pikachu." Clemont stated the obvious.

Dedenne took off and all four Trainers followed behind, Ash at the front of the group. Bonnie smirked upon realizing that Serena was just a step behind him, like usual. _Why's she giving me that look?_ he questioned.

But Serena blushed, having understood the message. She ignored the young girl and took another step forward, something she would never have dared to try in the past. Ash gave her a wide grin and moved a bit to the side, letting her have a bit more room. Her cheeks grew a deeper red as they continued to walk side by side. Soon, Dedenne stopped, showing that Pikachu was in the area.

* * *

Meanwhile, one evil team finally believed that they had what they wanted. They were sitting on a picnic blanket and sipping cold drinks in front of an abandoned warehouse, the locked cage containing Ash's struggling partner right behind them.

"We finally got Pikachu!" Jessie cheered.

"Yes, after so much trying he's finally ours!" James agreed.

"It's like we're in a dream!" they said in unison.

"Hold da phone," Meowth protested, and the normal argument about who should get credit began. It provided just enough distraction for Chespin to sneak in and pick the cage lock with Vine Whip. He and Pikachu quickly raced back to their trainers.

"It's good to have you back, buddy!" he whispered. Pikachu nodded. Ash turned to Serena. "Ready?" he asked. She also nodded. Sylveon was waiting behind her.

"Sylveon! Fairy Wind!" The pink, sparkling air flew over Team Rocket, stinging yet still leaving them in a strange, calm mood.

"M-maybe we should make noodles..." Meowth muttered.

"That's a good job to have...remember the shop in Sinnoh?" James pointed out.

"And our noodles are always the best..." Jessie added.

A voice came from in front of the trio, literally shocking them. "Pikachu! Thunderbolt!"

They didn't even have time to yell "Twerps!" before they were sent blasting off again.

* * *

"So, should we head to Estellia Town now? They have that festival tonight." Serena reminded the group.

"Well, festivals mean food, so sure!" Ash answered. His friends laughed.

By the time they reached the small town, the sun had set and the air was cool. Of course, the first stop was the Pokemon Center to heal Pokemon and get a room for the night.

Bonnie yawned. "Clemont..." she yawned again. "I don't want to go to the festival. I'm really tired..." She winked at Ash when her brother wasn't looking. _Why? I hope I'm not missing anything..._

"Well, I can stay behind with you. Ash, Serena, you guys should go to the festival!" Clemont told them. There was no objection.

"Hey, Serena." a longtime rival called out from a closeby bench.

"Miette." Serena's hands became fists.

"I saw you walk in. Looks like you've won our _other_ competition. Never thought _you'd_ be so brave." Miette smirked. "Are you two going out tonight?"

 _What's she talking about?_ Ash wondered, still dense. _I hope she doesn't upset Serena again, like with the Poke Puffs_ _or the dance party._ He looked at her, searching for any signs that the blue-haired baker was annoying her.

Serena's mouth was open like she was about to say something, but she quickly closed it. After a moment, she opened it again. "We're going to see the festival. And I'm not always brave. But I try. Thanks for the compliment!" she told Miette with a smile, making Ash's heartbeat just a pinch faster. _That's the Serena I know! Always making the best of things!_ He had forgotten that he was the one who had taught her to do that. But then again, his mind had been a little fuzzy ever since she found him in Santalune City. Since he lost against Viola when Serena came to watch his second battle in Kalos.

 _Oh! The other competition must be the Showcase, since the first one was the Poke Puff baking! But Serena didn't win, though she did place higher than Miette. And she was really brave to perform like that._ This reminded him of a time years and years before, when Serena was his friend, the straw hat girl. Of when he helped her overcome her fear with six words. _Wow, she has changed a lot...But in a way she's still exactly the same._

Her voice interrupted his thoughts. "Are you ready to go?" She adjusted the blue ribbon he had given her.

Ash grinned. "Sure! Pikachu, can you stay with Clemont and Bonnie? I'm sorry, but the festival might be crowded, and I don't want you to get lost." The Pokemon hopped off his shoulder, and the two trainersl left the Center and headed out into the starry night.

"Woah..." he whispered. "Look at all the tiny little lights! And all the people and Pokemon! And the food!" he exclaimed, his voice growing louder with excitement.

She smiled and read her electronic guidebook out loud. "Every summer, Estellia Town holds the Festival of Rebirth, traditionally lasting from sunset to moonhigh. It is a time for forgiveness of those around you and hope for a bright future. At the beginning of the festival, each visitor receives a special Combee-wax candle, which he or she is to give to the person who they trust this new future with during the ceremony that ends the festival. Because the flame is said to symbolize rebirth by the people of the town, many kinds of steamed, grilled or roasted foods are eaten at the festival and lanterns are hung up everywhere."

"Cool!" Ash headed straight for the food. Serena followed.

On the way there, both were handed a candle by a friendly-looking older woman. "You know what to do with these, right?" They nodded, and the woman lit the candles.

Soon, the two of them reached the pathway that was lined with food vendors. "Grilled Pinap Berry with Miltank cream!" one of them called out. Serena wrinkled her nose in disgust, but Ash dashed over and paid for one. Then he dumped an amount of ketchup on it that would horrify even Pikachu.

He caught her staring at him. "What? It's really good!" he said between bites, quickly finishing the berries. She laughed, and a slight pinkish tint came to his cheeks.

Serena selected a pastry filled with roasted Razz Berries. Ash bought a couple of steamed Pecha dumplings.

They happily continued exploring the beautifully lit festival grounds. _When was the last time we walked around, checked out a new area, just the two of us like this? Must have been Coumarine City. When I gave her that blue ribbon. I was so nervous...so I ended up separating myself from her._ A quick glance at Serena, who was fiddling with the ribbon, told him that she was remembering the same day.

"Look!" he gestured to the field where they were standing. By the light of the rising moon, a group of faintly glowing, evolving Spewpa could be seen. "Vivillon!" the bugs murmured, emerging from their cocoons to glide around the two Trainers. It was like something out of a movie.

"Talk about rebirth..." Serena whispered, awed. The Vivillon flew away into the night, leaving her once again alone with Ash.

"Yeah..." he responded after hesitating for a moment.

"But we should head back for the ceremony. The moon's very high already." she checked the sky.

They arrived at the center of town later than expected. A man was in the middle of telling a story. "Everyone believed that Jirachi, who had just saved them, was dead. They thought he had left them for good. Yet the town never truly forgot. They passed on the tales of its miracles to their children, who told them to the children after."

He paused for dramatic effect. "But one day, exactly a thousand years later, Jirachi appeared again-born again!"

"I've seen Jirachi." Ash whispered to Serena. "It was in Hoenn, with my friends Max and May. They also had some thousand-year festival...There was a man trying to take it to summon Groudon for Team Magma...wow, that really was a while ago."

The speaker was finishing up his story. "Today, as we all know, is the anniversary of that day. Today, we are reborn. Today, we have a bright future ahead, just like Jirachi did. And this is why we celebrate the Festival." _For such a small town, they sure clap loudly!_ Ash observed, he and Serena joining the applause.

By now, the moon was at its highest point. Everyone started to enthusiastically exchange candles.

"Ash!" Serena had to shout to get his attention over the noise of all the other festivalgoers. He turned. The tiny flames and bright moonlight made her seem to glow.

"I'm going to give you my candle!" she told him.

"Well, then I choose you!" They laughed and swapped. Now it was Miette's turn to clench her fists and say, "Oh, that Serena!"

The two of them stood there for a little while, their flickering lights casting shadows, but also brightening everything. This time, the silence wasn't awkward. It was filled with more than words could ever say.

 _I hope you really do have a bright future. Mine is like the moon- it reflects your light._


End file.
